A fAMILY OF PROMISES
by BloodyCourse
Summary: Follow a Brother and Sister as they fight their way out of the school and into the world of the undead. "Its going to be epic," Chiharu hollered."Chiharu they'll hear you," Haru hissed,"Sorry about that folks, don't want us dead before the show begins."


**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Intercom goes on…_

_Screams…_

_Children running…_

_Falling…_

_Feet stomping…_

_Pain…_

Those were Chiharu's last memories before she was consumed by darkness.

A very confused Chiharu woke up against the wall of the hallway. Around her bodies were scattered while some were accompanied by another person bending over. '_Must be helping with the wounds_,' Chiharu thought as she rubbed her head. She stood up to see if she recognised anyone, but her vision wouldn't play along. The chaos erupted so fast, that she didn't even have time to register what the problem was. Pain shot through her head again, it felt like someone had played a game of soccer with it. She walked quietly down the hall. Not minding what was going on.

Her eyes were only stretched to where her feet were moving. Thoughts of a fire played in Chiharu's mind as she walked. She was sure this wasn't a fire drill though. The students were running too fast for it to be something like that. Not even the bell went off. She looked up to see the infirmary wasn't far away. Her head still hurt like hell. She was sure her Mother was going to have fit and sue the school about this.

She saw that the door was blocked by what seemed to be benches. She peered over to look through the windows. It didn't even seem like anyone was there. Her small hand lifted up to knock on the door.

"Miss Shizuka," she called out.

oOo

Behind a door a young man stood holding onto the handle. Images of his younger sister being eaten by the undead flooded his mind. One of his class mates said that he saw her last being pushed down the hall by a stream of people. But if this was true she would have made it out at least. She was small, that was true, but she is also a fighter. '_A few Zombies wouldn't scare her easily_,' he thought clenching his teeth. A strained look stained his face. His usual cheerfulness has wavered away. He made it out of the building with ease; he even helped a few get out.

But when he realized that he couldn't see his younger sister, he knew she must have gotten behind. His hand clenched onto the handle, knuckles showing white. '_Breathe baka breathe_,' he reminded himself as he prepared. He cleared his mind with negative thoughts like his father had told him before soccer matches. His right hand gripping against his weapon, a shuffle, he found outside. "I _will _save her," he told himself. He exhaled one last time before opening the door.

oOo

Chiharu didn't see Miss Shizuka and exhaled. '_She must have gotten out already_,' she thought. A slight breathe caught her neck. Not warm, but a cold one. Chills went down her spine as the hair on her neck rose at an amazing height. A low moan came from behind her. She muffled a laugh with her hand. "Real funny Shinji," she said turning around. A gasp escaped her mouth. "Damn your costumes look amazing!" She looked at the face. It wasn't Shinji, but the person did scare her silly. So she had to give the person some credit. Behind the mob of wanna be zombies stood Shinji.

"_I knew he was behind it_," she thought to herself. Shinji has been teasing and pulling pranks on Chiharu since kindergarten, but to see him go to this length was amazing. A few of her friends told her he did it because he liked her. Which was cute in a way for Chiharu. She walked over dodging his friends around him. They were really good, they kept to their characters. 'Must be students from the drama club,' she thought. The make up was also perfectly done and the wounds looked so realistic. She took a whiff of the air, they even smelled dead. She looked at Shinji's face; he didn't say anything, probably hoping she wouldn't notice it was him. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head.

"Shit Shinji that looks so fucking cool," she said pointing at his eyes. Low moans erupted again behind her. As the drama club zombies made their way slowly towards her. Shinji's head cocked to the side and opened his mouth wide. Suddenly Shinji grabbed Chiharu's arm slamming her against a wall. Chiharu yelped when the pain in her head struck again. "Shinji what are you doing," she pleaded. He was taking the joke too far. His jaw snapped at her arm, but she pulled it away and he bit his own arm, tearing the rotten flesh with it. She flinched as dark blood started flowing from the wound. Shinji's head turned back to her as another moan came from him.

More of the students grabbed her legs and arms. Chiharu's head was spinning. All she could do was scream.

oOo

He made it to the second floor unnoticed by the undead. Small uneven breaths escaped his mouth as he rested. He was really unfit and he could feel his legs burning from the running.

"Aaahhhh!"

His head snapped open as he heard the familiar scream of his little sister, Chiharu. A rush of adrenaline flooded his body as his burning legs vanished and was replaced by a strong desire to protect his younger sister. His feet moving at an unattainable speed as he neared a crowd of zombies.

oOo

Chiharu started kicking and lashing out. A move that her brother, Haru, taught her about self defence flooded her mind. The arm that Shinji held moved up, then inwards quickly while moving out to break the grip. His jaw snapping as her arm moved. Shinji's grip was immense, but broke off when she kicked him backwards. He fell back on two more of the drama club geeks. She moved quickly, jumping forward just as the rest of them descended on her. Her foot planted itself on Shinji's chest before she took flight flying over the other two as they struggled up, only being pulled under by Shinji's weight.

Chiharu broke off into a run in the opposite direction of the infirmary. More of the zombie geeks shuffled forward, low moans escaping their throats. She stopped when she knew their wasn't a chance to get by. She crumbled on the floor, holding her face in the palm of her hands. "This isn't funny," she cried softly while rocking herself forward and back. Crashing of skulls flooded the hallway as a young Haru thought through the mobs of zombies. He saw his little sister on the floor cradling her head. Anger flooded his mind as he hit another one.

He focused on their weak points, aiming mostly for the head. when he finally came close enough, he reached for his sister. A warm hand graced Chiharu's wrist as she was pulled up. It was Haru holding firmly onto her. He gave her a reassuring smile. That was all it took to lift Chiharu's hopes up. She smiled back. '_Thank you big brother_,' she thought to herself. Haru let go of his sister's wrist and wrapped his hands around his shuffle. "Get ready to die," Haru said to the walking dead. "Again," His sister added. They were outnumbered by more then ten on each side. Haru knew this all too well. He was the only one with a weapon, if he did get bitten in the process. Young Chiharu would have to fend them off on her own. He wasn't going to give up.

"Get ready Chiharu," he ordered.

"Right," came a powerful nod from the young lady.

She had done gymnastics since the beginning of primary school; if it did mean anything she will use it as an advantage. Haru sprinted forward, Chiharu short on his heels, as they ran towards the crowd of decaying corpses. Haru throwing slices as he fought through the crowd. The shuffle did a good job beheading most, but not all. Some that grabbed onto his school jacket and pants was cut off by a powerful kick from Chiharu. She loved her big brother and tried her best to be as helpful as she could be. Some tried grabbing at her too only to be sent back by a flat hand.

She didn't try hitting at their faces, too scared she could be bitten in the process. They dodged and jumped at the right places, while slashing at oncoming attackers. They did a good job staying alive, but stamina was running low for Haru. His arms and legs started to feel numb as he continued lifted the heavy shuffle to bash skulls. It wasn't a good weapon to choose. It was wearing him down, and fast. The hordes only got bigger the more they fought.

"Haru their just getting more," Chiharu cried out kicking another one back.

"I know," He said scanning the area around him. There was a class room in front of them, maybe 7 feet away by the looks of it. It was their last hope for now.

"Class room up front," he said knocking another zombie down.

"Got it," Chiharu said, "Let me take the lead."

"Wha-?" before he could finish Chiharu already went upfront. Kicking and flying up high. She didn't do any damage, but cleared the path with ease. Haru kept close, knocking some down that got up. Chiharu opened the door and went in holding open for Haru. When he entered Chiharu quickly slammed the door shut. Haru grabbed the teacher's desk and pushed it up against the door. Quickly scanning the room before taking a breath, the room was clear.

"That's not going to hold them," Haru stated, leaning against it to rest. He was tired Chiharu could tell. She too was feeling the toll. Zombies the word didn't make sense to Haru. Why all of a sudden? It was his job now to take care of Chiharu. He didn't know about his family and quite honestly, he doubt they made it. They weren't the fit and healthy type to start with and with Mother that screams at anything. The undead must have been locked like flies to their house. He knew he must at least check. The thought that they could be dead wouldn't register, but he needed to think about now.

"Weapons," Haru spoke up throwing his shuffle on the desk. Chiharu nodded and scanned the room. Samples of chemicals stood on racks. She wish she had listened more in class, at least then she could have used them as some weapon. But right now they were of no use. She opened a door, which used to be the storage room. Inside were a few brooms and boxes where stationary supplies stood.

"Haru there's only brooms."

Her brother stood up slowly. He seemed awfully tired. His pants were torn by the bottom, only a piece of loose cloth daggered against his leg. Haru looked at his sister as he neared her; she seemed much focused on what she was doing. Her hands moved fast as she tweaked and twisted the broom. When he closed in he could see she was bending the steel that was connected to the brushes. It seemed like a reasonable weapon. She did the same think to the other one.

"Here," She said turning around and gave one to her brother while holding the other one. His eyes fell down as he saw a pink panty reveal itself from a torn green skirt. He blushed a dark red and looked away, "Chiharu…uhm your skirt." His sister was hot and most of his friends know it too. He has been doing some heavy ass kicking to keep his sister's honour attached. She was one of the few junior girls who had developed quite early in their grade. He gulped at the thought. Her long dark hair didn't help either. The boys were hooked and he has been her body guard ever since then.

Chiharu looked down and gasped grabbing the loose ends. She turned around and looked for a stapler. It was the only way to mend the torn skirt at the moment. She found what she was looking for in the second box and mended the skirt to the best that her abilities would allow her. Finally satisfied she ran to Haru.

"Done," She said cheerfully. He looked down to see his sister's crafting skills. The pink panty was still visible but only barely. He could see it was lace now. He shook his head. He shouldn't be looking like that at his younger sister. Chiharu saw the sudden shake of the head. Long blond locks waving around and tight nit eyes. He pinched his nose the rethink and find another image, '_What about Miss Shizuka naked…yeah._"

Chiharu saw the sudden relaxed facial expression, "You okay bro?"

He looked up, "Eh yeah." He smiled his goofy smile and picked his stick up that was resting against the table, but only barely. The table shook immensely as the zombies tried to break through.

"Shit," Haru hissed as the wooden door gave in to the immense pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>A brother and sister fighting for their life. What do you think?<strong>

**Chiharu: Go comment! And tell me what you thought about Shinji's lame ass joke!**

**Haru: It wasnt a joke, Chiharu. They are real!**

**Chiharu: They also say breast implants are real, and guess what?**

**Hehe enough of those two... well thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chiharu: Pleeeeeeeease!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
